victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wood
The Wood is the 18th episode of Victorious. It aired February 5th, 2011. Synopsis Tori, Beck, Jade, and Andre are excited to hear that they'll be the stars of a new reality show called "The Wood," which is being filmed at Hollywood Arts. After the producers decided to edit together two separate phone calls making it look like Tori and Beck are secretly dating each other, the teens start staging fake fights to make the show more interesting. Things get out of hand when Jade and Tori accidentally wreck the Grub Truck operator's car instead of one from the junk yard. Meanwhile, Robbie and Trina have to work the Grub Truck after injuring Festus, the owner, but running it is harder than they first expected. Plot Tori and her friends are chosen to be the focus of a reality show that is going to be filmed at Hollywood Arts. The show decides to focus on the real drama at Hollywood Arts. Soon they realize that reality TV is fake after the producers distort a phone call to make it seem like Beck and Tori were dating. The phone call was really two seperate phone calls where Beck was ordering pizza and Tori was talking to her Aunt and her Aunt's puppy. After Jade sees the phone call, she attempts to 'murder' Tori. Then Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade all are convinced by the producers that the reality show is similar to improv and they create fights/felonies for fun. Meanwhile, Trina (who is rejected from being in the reality show) and Robbie get into an argument which injures Festus, and as a punishment get a job at the Grub Truck filling in for Festus (the cart at Hollywood Arts that sells lunchmeals). As another improv for the reality show, Tori and Jade smash Festus's car with golf clubs, which they thought was a junk car. Lane gets them to stop, tells The Wood crew to shoot at another school, and force Tori and Jade to wheelbarrow Festus home while singing "Forever Baby" in Spanish ("Siempre Bebe"). Trivia *There are many references to iCarly in this episode: **When Jade is auditioning for "The Wood", she tells them just a couple of the many things she hates, one of the things she says is the word "panties". Sam from iCarly hates this word as well. **Tori and Trina have an aunt named Sonya, which is the name of the personal chef Sam hired in iPromote Techfoots. **André says he likes to tickle his own tummy, and Tori says everyone loves tickling their tummys. This is similar to the kid who sent a video to iCarly who enjoyed tickling himself. **Andre said that Beck "made soup in his toilet". This was a segment on iCarly. **When Tori and Jade are pushing the wheelbarrow, it is the same street featured in iCarly; like the scene where Carly rides down on her electric scooter, as well as the street Gibby and Guppy are riding down in the episode "iDo". **Trina said that she was riding a pony wearing a bright purple hat. The bright purple hat is similar to the purple top hat the PeeWee Babies tiger wore in iDate A Bad Boy. *This is the first time a character actually tries to hurt another person (in this case, Jade tried to hurt Tori, although Jade says Tori was being too dramatic). *Jade, disliking the girl who hit on Beck, got her fired, according to her TheSlap page (this is a continuity error, as the girl is still seen working when the episodes ends although she may have just gotten fired after the episode ended). *When Tori was auditioning for The Wood, she stated that the worst thing she has ever done is when she sprayed hot cheese on Cat and Danny, and then kissed Danny right in front of Cat, referring to the events of Cat's New Boyfriend. *Both Jade and Tori know some Spanish since they sang "Forever Baby" in Spanish, referrencing both Rex Dies and Freak the Freak Out, where Rex and Robbie sing "Forever Baby". **Although this is probably due to the fact that they live in southern California, as many southern Californians are fluent in both English and Spanish. *This episode premiered to 4.4 million viewers, and was the channel's most watched premiere that week. *Ending Tagline: "Sometimes I do it to myself." —Andre *Jade is seen wearing the same shirt she wears in "Cat's New Boyfriend." *Jade doesn't like onions on her pizza. *Both Trina and Robbie have $40 manicures (Robbie also seems to have the more impressive one). *It is shown that Sinjin likes to play golf. *The Janitor gave Tori a chocolate mop for Valentine's Day, but he did not give Jade. Tori uses this as an excuse to make fun of Jade. *Cat does not appear in this episode. *The car that Jade and Tori smash up with golf clubs is a 1978 AMC Concord station wagon. They were supposed to smash a 1984–1985 Honda Accord. *In the scene where Jade, Beck, Andre and Tori were watching the episode of The Wood they should have been able to tell that the directors had cut the scene with Tori and Beck talking on the phone cause when Tori was talking it was night outside but when Beck was talking it was in broad daylight. *The camera battery changes consistently throughout the episode. *In this episode, Jade spends half an hour in Tori's bedroom and Jade says Tori has a lot of things in there. *This is the second time Jade and Tori faked a fight. The first one was in Stage Fighting. *The Wood is a parody of MTV Drama The Hills. *The song "Former Over-Exposed Blonde" is performed by Ke$ha. *As said by Jade, Beck likes having his tummy tickled. *When Festus was being pushed by Tori and Jade in the wheelbarrow, the street they were in is the exact same street that Carly (in iCarly) rode her electric scooter in "iGo Nuclear" and its the same exact street that Gibby, Guppy, and Hazel were on while getting the dollar out of the tree in "iDo", and when Sinjin talks to two girls in the Victorious episode, "Freak the Freak Out". This street is Leland Way, and it's located across the street from Nickelodeon on Sunset. *This is the eighth episode where the title is said. *Robbie's Astro Craft in the beginning of the episode looks similar to the character of Weebo from the 1997 Disney movie'' Flubber '' Running Gag: ' When Robbie and Trina are fighting off the Grub Truck customers, Robbie yells; "I'm not Andy Samberg!" Andy Samberg is one of the cast member on SNL, and like Robbie, is notable for his hair. Quotes '''Tori and Jade: '(singing Forever Baby in Spanish): Pon tu cuerpo cerca del mio, en el tiempo perdámonos, yo soy tuyo y tu eres mio, por siempre baby, yo no se que vamos a hacer, nunca te dejare, eres para mi y yo para ti, por siempre baby. '''Mick: What do you hate? Jade: Ooh. Tuna fish, flowers, giggling, the word 'panties', cilantro, rainbows, ducks... man, I''' hate ducks. Cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs, bras that hook in the front, the color yellow, carpeting... '''Trina: Hey, Beck. (sticks arm under his nose) Smell my arm. No perfume — that's my natural scent. Tori: I have to live with her. Kyle: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Andre Harris, congratulations! You're all going to be featured on The Wood. Trina: And what about me? Kyle: No. Trina: Why not? Kyle: 'Cause you reek of desperation. Beck: That's her natural scent. Robbie: I'M NOT ANDY SAMBERG! Tori: (to Beck) Your lemonade, sir. Beck: Thanks. ...hey, why's it pink? Tori: It's pink lemonade. Beck: I've never seen any pink lemons. Tori: There are no pink lemons. Beck: ...so what makes it pink? Tori: Well... you know, it's — shut up! Jade: (watching The Wood) Ugh, yeah, shoot me from that angle. Beck: You look great. Jade: I know. Tori: Everyone likes having their tummy tickled! Andre: It's true. (rubs stomach) Sometimes I do it to myself. Andre: (fake fighting with Beck) Who put my dog in a wedding dress? Robbie: Okay...I'm Robbie. Rex: I'm Rex ! Kyle: No! Robbie: Thank you for your time. Rex ''': Jerks! ________________________________________ '''Tori: Don't you want to wait for Jade? Beck: Jade's here. Jade: (comes down from upstairs) I'm here. Tori: When did you get here? Jade: Half-hour ago. Tori: Where have you been? Jade: In your room. You have a lot of things in there. Tori: But what--- (Jade makes a face at Tori and growls) Tori: That phone call between Beck and me wasn't real. Jade: You offered to tickle his tummy! Tori: I was talking to a puppy! Beck: I was ordering a pizza! Jade: How does she know you like having your tummy tickled?! Tori: Everyone likes having their tummy tickled! Andre: It's true! Sometimes I do it to myself... Goofs *The conversation between Tori and Beck could not have happened. In the part where it is showing Tori talking, it is nighttime in the background. When Beck is talking, it is daytime. This could have happened if Tori lived very far away, which would be unlikely. *In this episode, Jade says she hates tuna fish, but in the episode Robarazzi, she mentions having tuna fish for lunch while in the car with Beck. *The Wood directors's camears die really quickly, since in every on-camera shot, the battery indicator decreases. *The clip used in The Wood video when the narrator says "Is Beck getting tired of the same old thing?" is from the episode Jade Dumps Beck. The Wood cameramen did not start taping the students until the current episode; so how could they have gotten that clip? Cast thumb|300px|right *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega References External links Click here to watch the full episode. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 117 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Bori Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episode about Tribbie